Tugas!
by Pilomins s'Pumpkins
Summary: Summary: Di siang yang cukup terik, murid-murid SM High School, tepatnya kelas X-2 sedang memperhatikan tanaman yang ada di sekitar sekolah tersebut. Apa yang mereka lakukan?


Title :Tugas!

Genre : Friendship, humor

Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Yesung

- Hangeng = Hankyung seongsaeng

- Kim Heechul = Heechul seongsaeng

Summary : Di siang yang cukup terik, murid-murid SM High School, tepatnya kelas X-2 sedang memperhatikan tanaman yang ada di sekitar sekolah tersebut. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

***###***

"Catat Min, batangnya berkayu" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih setia memperhatikan pohon kamboja yang entah bagaimana bisa tumbuh di sekolahnya.

"Yakin Nyuk, kita mau pakai pohon ini?" ujar Sungmin agak ketakutan, sesekali ia melirik kekanan-kekiri. Secara yang dia tahu-padahal nggak- pohon kamboja itu biasanya tumbuh di ehm, pemakaman.

"Habis pohon lainnya sudah di embat sih. Catat lagi, bunganya kelipatan 5"

Sungmin pasrah, ia akhirnya hanya mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk, partnernya di tugas ini. Tugas biologi yang di berikan oleh seongsaenim mereka adalah mencatat apakah pohon yang mereka temukan termasuk monokotil atau dikotil. Dan seperti kata Eunhyuk tadi, pohon-pohon lain di sekolah ini sudah menjadi 'milik' teman-teman mereka. Alhasil, mereka mengitari sekolah dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah pohon di belakang sekolah ini.

.

.

.

"Hah~ akhirnya selesai" ucap Sungmin lega, pasalnya mereka tadi mengamati pohon Kamboja yang ada di kuburan-entah kenapa bisa ada di belakang sekolah mereka.

"Iya, sekarang tinggal disalin" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor karena tadi sempat mengorek-ngorek tanah kuburan dan mengantonginya guna memelet Donghae. 'Hae-yah kau pasti jadi milikku'

Setelahnya mereka langsung kembali ke kelas yang jaraknya sekitar 50 kilometer-bagi semut.

.

.

**Di lain tempat**

"Hyukie mana sih? Pengen gue tembak juga." Ternyata peletnya langsung bekerja. =="

"Ih, Hae kelainan, sukanya sama monyet." salah seorang temannya, Yesung mengatakannya sembari beringsut menjauh dari Donghae.

"Apa lo bilang Kura-kura? Dia itu cantik kaya Cinderella, lembut seperti Snow White, lucu kaya Bunny, baik layaknya Angel meski without wings, and SEXY kaya Miyabi, itu yang terpenting" ucap Donghae bangga dan seketika pemilik panggilan sayang tersebut datang dengan wajah yang di tekuk ratusan kali #bayangin aja sendiri.

"Siapa yang lebih cantik dari Heechulrella ini, hah?!" tanya Heechul sengit.

"Siapa yang lebih lembut dari aku The REAL Snow White? Hm?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum 169736723 watt-nya.

"Siapa yang lebih lucu dari Minnie? Hae-ah jahat, aku aduin ke Kyunnie nih" tanya dan ambek Sungmin yang sedang menahan air matanya. Bukannya tadi ia bersama Eunhyuk?

"Benarkah ada yang lebih baik daripada aku? Angel With Out Wings?" tanya Leeteuk narsis.#Plakk

"Gue Miyabi, dan gue gak terima lo bilang SEXY, Gue COWO tulen."

Mendengar teriakan terakhir, mereka semua menoleh. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang agak acak-acakan sebahu, menggunakan jaket dan celana panjang. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau dia adalah orang Jepang.

"SIAPA LO?" tanya yang ada di situ minus Miyabi. Mereka segera mengerubungi cowo manis itu.

"Hei all, sorry yah gue telat dateng" sontak yang ada disana menoleh kearah suara. Kali ini benar, dia adalah Mi ayam eh, Miyabi. Artis film p***o dari Jepang, favorite Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Melihat kedatangan Miyabi cewe, mereka kembali menatap Miyabi cowo.

"KENAP LO BISA DISINI?"

"Ada yang manggil nama gue ka..n" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang menarik tubuhnya. cowo dengan rambut pendek hitam dengan tampang ogah-ogahan dan selalu membawa kotak yang berisi donat bermacam rasa.

"Miyabi, ngapain lo kesini? Hayato nungguin lo tuh. Lagi juga, lo salah fandom" jelas cowo tadi-yang saya lupa namanya- dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"EH? Salah fandom?"

Akhirnya Miyabi cowo di seret paksa oleh cowo donat tadi melompat ke fandom lain. AAA triple A. Cewe-cewe kurang kerjaan tadi#plakkkkkk pun meninggalkan Donghae dan Yesung sendiri.

"Tadi gue mau ngapain ya?" gumam Donghae entah pada siapa.

Oke, kita tinggal dulu duo makhluk laut ini di dalam kegalauan mereka. Kita lihat bagaimana suasana di depan kelas Sungmin and Eunhyuk.

"Nyuk, gambarnya bagus nggak nih?" tanya Sungmin sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas yang isinya keterangan dan juga lengkap dengan saus sambal dan bawang goreng# mi goreng kali. Maaf, lengkap dengan gambar pohon Kamboja.

Eunhyuk melihat sekilas lalu merebut kertas tersebut, tak lupa pensil yang terselip di atas telinganya ia ambil. Sungmin hanya heran melihat Eunhyuk dengan serius menyoret-nyoret kertas itu. 'Mau apa dia?' begitulah isi hati dari seorang Lee Sungmin saat ini.

"Nih!"

Sungmin melihat kertas itu kembali. Mencari apakah ada yang berubah setelah Eunhyuk pegang. Ada! Itu err…

"Nyuk, ini…" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Tadi kita ngambil dimana?"

"Ku-kuburan. Tapi nggak gini juga kali Nyuk~…masa' dibawah pohon Kambojanya kamu kasih gambar kuburan? Terus apaan nih? Di belakang pohonnya kamu kasih gambar Pocong. Ampun Nyuk…tu seongsaeng juga nggak bakal nanyain yang beginian kali…?" jelas Sungmin pasrah. Eunhyuk yang mendengar kenyataan pahit(?)dari Sungmin hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepalanya yang dipenuhi kutu tersebut.

"Eh? Emang nggak ya? bukannya kata Hankyung seongsaeng musti lengkap? Hehehe…"

"Ya udahlah, lumayan buat hiburan. Buruan nih kasih ke Hankyung seongsaeng."

"Aye aye sir!" Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan Sungmin and berjalan santai kemeja seongsaenim mereka. Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Hyukjae-ssi. Apa yang tadi kuperintahkan padamu dan yang lainnya, hm?" tanya Hankyung-seongsaeng datar.

"Mencari dan mencatat apakah tumbuhan yang kami temukan adalah dycotil atau monocotil. Memangnya kenapa seongsaeng?"

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu! Seongsaeng pernah mengintip Heechul seongsaeng di kamar mandi kan? Hehehe…" terang eunhyuk, POLOS.

Pletakk!

"Enak saja kau!" Hankyung seongsaeng menggeram setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala eunhyuk dengan penggaris papan tulis. Alhasil Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir seksehnya sembari mengelus kepalanya. Pose yang imut, kalau itu Sungmin yang melakukan. "Awas kau memberitahu Heechul seongsaeng, nilaimu akan kukurangi Hyukjae-ssi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara merasuk kedalam indra pendengaran Hankyung. "Hankyung seongsaeng, apa kau masih membutuhkan oksigen?" tanya suara yang jelas diketahui siapa pemiliknya oleh Hankyung, Kim Heechul. Sontak Hankyung mengangguk, dengan perasaan was-was.

"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN OKSIGEN LAGI KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HINGGA MENGINTIPKU HAH!" teriak Heechul yang terdengar hingga kantor kepala sekolah.

"Ampun Heechul-nim…ampun…"

Dan akhirnya Hankyung seongsaeng tidak masuk untuk satu minggu kedepan.

Fin~


End file.
